


Yuletide Carols

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: Christmas Fanfictions for Random Fandoms [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Parties, Flirting, Flirty Harry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Probation Draco, Supportive Ron, reformed Draco, supportive hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Draco is singing Carol's alongside Harry as part of his community service and he's starting to feel things for the savior and why were Ron and Hermione being so friendly? A surprise invitation catches Draco off guard and he agrees not thinking to be suspicious of the Christmas Carols that keep playing around him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas Fanfictions for Random Fandoms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069334
Kudos: 15





	Yuletide Carols

**Author's Note:**

> We stan a supportive friend group, angst who? Nothing but fluff in this fanfiction I hope you all enjoy this final installment. See you all around the new years with some new years specials. Happy Holidays and be safe :) <3

“Deck the halls with Boughs of Holly, falalalala la la la la!” Draco smiled over at Harry who was singing along with him as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. They continued along with their caroling group, Hermione leading the charge alongside Ron as people opened up their windows to listen to the carolers, smiling as they walked by. This was a great idea, and Draco was actually having fun, it was rewarding putting smiles on people’s faces for once. He was still amazed at the easy forgiveness he got, he knew he was just a child back then but he did do some awful things. He felt a nudge at his side and he beamed again when he caught sight of Harry, he guessed he was frowning again and that won’t do while spreading Christmas cheer. That was another big plus of this community service assignment, it got him to spend more time with Harry. 

True the original fight and coldness were expected and hard to deal with, but the longer the two worked together feeding some homeless muggles and helping the elderly decorate their Christmas trees, the closer they had gotten. Now they were wrapping up his community service with carols and decorating the town square tree, and then Draco could rest in his apartment away from the world again and focus on his music. It was going to be tough not having an excuse to talk to Harry, he thought as they switched over to “Holy Night.” They stopped singing at the center with tubs filled with ornaments and brought out their wands, Draco left to decorate the old fashioned way only to be stopped by Harry who placed his hand over his wand. Together they did the movements and decorated and he felt heat creep up his neck as he saw Hermione smiling over at the two and Ron shaking his head with a secret smile. What did they know? He couldn’t help but suspect Harry doing this, letting him so close to a wand and no one seeing an issue with it. 

Perks of being the savior, he supposed, taking the chance to enjoy twisting his own magic with Harry’s, it was amazing how powerful he felt sharing magic the way they were. The wand never faltered, showing the bond Harry had made with it already and when they were done, Harry lowered the wand but didn’t let go of his hand as they stepped back to look at the sparkling tree. Slowly, Hermione and Mcgonagall raised the tree topper and placed it on top and a beam of light went off into the sky as everyone in the town clapped. It was a nice tradition and they all moved to The Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer or hot chocolate. Standing in a corner, Draco drank some cocoa and observed Harry, who was flitting around the room and dazzling everyone with his smile. All Draco could remember is a little boy in oversized clothes who didn’t even have a clue what magic was rejecting his friendship. He mused if he would have been so taken in by the Dark Lord and his father's ideas if the inherent bias at Hogwarts hadn’t prevented him from being exposed to other kids with different views. 

“What’s so interesting about me Malfoy?” Draco jumped and looked in front of him, hissing as the cocoa fell onto his skin and burned him a little. With an apologetic look, Harry waved his hand over the wound and it was soothed, a healing cream appearing over his wound. Disgruntled at the nonverbal magic he backed away some and said “Nothing, egotistical much? You were just the only person who kept moving so my eyes followed you.” Harry nodded and moved into Draco’s bubble, continuing until Draco was pushed up against the wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear “I always have my eyes on you too, and you don’t have to move.” He pulled away and winked at him before turning around and walking back into the crowd. Upset at the violation of personal space he marched into the crowd to chase him down, only to bump into Ron. 

He flinched expecting to be yelled at, instead, Ron just swung his arm over his shoulders and yelled out “ ‘Mione! I found him!” Hermione moved through them and the crowd subtly parted for her, if Harry was the most powerful Wizard, she was the most powerful Witch and people gave her that respect. She stood before him, Draco still in Ron’s hold, and smiled brightly at him, “Draco, would you come to our Christmas party this weekend?” Draco tried to pull away to look around and see where the Weasley brother was, surely this was a prank? He looked back at Hermione and she was waiting patiently, swinging back and forth to make her choir robes swing and Draco found himself nodding, “Sure I’ll go, is Harry going to be there?” Again, she and Ron exchange smiles as he lets Draco go and goes off to her side, his arm snaking its way around her waist and pulling her close as Hermione says “Come to the party and find out.” Her eyes sparkled as Ron whisked her away, leaving Draco in the middle of a crowd with no familiar faces.

The weekend appeared and Draco stood at the door of the Weasley’s house, nervously pulling at his sweater neck and rubbing his hands on his black slacks. He wondered if he was underdressed or overdressed as he knocked on the door and waited. Hermione answered the door and beamed at him, she was in a short grey dress with sparkles and long lace sleeves in the shape of snowflakes with her hair up in a curly bun. “Hello Draco, please come in,” he walked in and she leaned into him, touching his arm with her hand, and whispered, “Harry’s in the kitchen, I trust you can find your way?” She left him behind to walk around, letting out the occasional hello when one was thrown his way looking around. He wasn’t overdressed or underdressed at all, it looked like everyone wore whatever they wanted and Draco felt more at ease. He could do social parties but knowing the dress code went a long way in dictating the behavior of an aristocrat. He found his way to the kitchen and Harry was there, leaning against the counter and laughing at something Ron was saying. His green T-shirt slid up as he stretched to high five Ron, showing off some of his stomach but it quickly disappeared. He caught Ron’s eyes and Ron smiled at his best mate, “Oi, Harry. I’m going to go find my wife, you ok here?”  
Harry hesitated but nodded, and Ron left while patting his back and winking at his friend, who rolled his eyes and drunk from his cup, sighing in relief at the silence.

“Well this is a different Potter from Hogsmead,” Harry jumped and turned around, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Well, I don’t have to perform in front of friends now do I? What made you find me?”

Draco hesitated for a bit but walked up to Harry, no way was he going to back down from a challenge and said while getting into his space, “You’re friends are acting way too nice to me, it’s weird I suggest you ask them to back off.”

Harry reached around him and placed his cup down behind them, taking in Draco’s sharp intake of breath and pulled away slightly, just enough to see his eyes as he replied with “Or what?”

Draco warred with himself as Harry stayed close, a dangerous challenge in his eyes, but could he risk the repercussions of him being wrong? Harry came closer and let his lips brush against his as he whispered, “Scared Malfoy?” With a growl Draco launched himself at Harry kissing him harshly and wrapping his arms around him, feeling pleased when Harry lost his footing but frowning when he stayed right side up. Quickly his kiss was returned and he was pressed into a cabinet. They were making out in Harry’s friend’s kitchen while “Baby it’s Cold Outside” played and when they broke away for air Draco had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Harry must have agreed because he laughed as well as he pressed his forehead to his and huffed out a relieved sigh. “I’ve got to be honest, that bravado was so hard to keep up, I was so scared you would reject me.” 

Draco kept his eyes closed as his breath returned to normal and said, “I could never reject you out of my life Harry Potter.” This earned him a slow and soft kiss, Harry’s hands still on his hips keeping him in place. Ron broke the romantic atmosphere by being drunk with Hermione who loudly finished the song, “Baby it’s cold outside!” Ron twirled Hermione around and Draco found himself laughing at them, not in a mean way but just feeding off of their excitement and happiness. Harry grabbed onto his hand and dragged him into dancing with his friends while “Jingle Bell Rock,” played, and yeah, Draco could get used to this.


End file.
